Desperate Measures
by laurelweaves
Summary: Wannabe actress Bella Swan's luck has finally turned around when she gets a chance to audition for famous director, Edward Cullen's, latest blockbuster. Unfortunately for her, unsavory means are required to obtain the lead. Desperate times call for desperate measures, right? AH. ExB.


**A/N: This is my first time writing a fic of this sort, so any and all feedback is appreciated. Also, adult content will be explored, so anyone under eighteen should not read this. Considering the nature of this story, the lemons will be quite frequent, so if you do not enjoy such things, it is recommended that you do not read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own the song "Desperate Measures" by Mariana's Trench by which this was inspired.**

The nerves in Bella Swan's stomach twisted nervously as she made her way to the latest casting director's office. After two years of bussing tables and tiny roles in unimportant, independent films, she was given the opportunity of a lifetime: the chance to audition for the lead role for the newest film from twenty-six year old, famous director Edward Cullen. This was the reason she came to L.A.

At eighteen, she had felt like she was suffocating in her small town of Forks, Washington. It was the same thing week after week; it was rare for drastic change to occur. As a lover of adventure and excitement, from her extensive reading, Bella wanted more than what provincial life could offer her.

With her penchant for acting, that she had discovered when she won the role of Juliet in her school's production of Shakespeare's classic work, she ran like a bat out of hell as soon as she graduated. Bella knew Hollywood, with its bright lights and big screens, was the place for one like her; a place for one so full of life and energy.

Unfortunately, when she got to California, things didn't go according to how she expected they would. The only auditions Bella was given were for the tiniest of films, and the stipend she was paid could barely pay the rent on her crapshack of an apartment, forcing her to seek further employment as a waitress.

Instead of starring in award winning films and strutting the red carpet like she'd dreamed, Bella was stuck in a rut of watching other actors be chosen over her and inquiring if her customers want fries with their order.

Today, however, Bella's luck was going to change. The well-connected director of her latest Indie film had given the entirety of his female cast notice of the open call for Mr. Cullen's newest film. "I sincerely hope one of you can manage to snag the main role," he had told them at the close of his speech.

Accordingly, Bella had donned her nicest pair of slacks, a slightly low-cut, lace blouse, and her highest pair of heels, fully prepared to suffer the potential consequences of such a choice, and made her way to the studio in which the auditions were to take place. The discomfort in her stomach heightened at the sight of the hundreds of equally qualified and beautiful women in the waiting room.

She didn't stand a chance.

"Isabella Swan?"

Bella stood up, wobbling slightly on her heels, and following the well-dressed, blonde, clipboard carrying woman into the office of and toward the man who would make the crucial decision if she would finally get her big break.

The woman held open the door for her, smiled at Bella coldly as she passed through, and shut the door behind her.

She turned to face the most gorgeous, muscular man she had ever been blessed to lay eyes on in the flesh. Bella's jaw dropped. His copper hair was in an artful disarray, his black t-shirt hugged the contours of his chest tightly, and the jeans fit his legs perfectly. It was at the sight of this godly and sexy man, that Bella decided that she would do _anything _to get the lead role in this movie so that she could spend further time in his presence.

The man smirked at the impression he obviously had on the young woman in front of him. He wasn't blind to her beauty; the sight of her long, brown curls and curved body were enough to cause his pants to tighten. The idea that she was smitten by him only made his erection harder. He glanced at the audition sheet in front him, stood and moved around his desk to shake her hand.

"Isabella Swan, I am Edward Cullen." They shook hands and he leaned on the front of his desk. "You may take a seat." He gestured to the chair in front of him, and Bella sunk into it gracefully, placing her purse beside her.

Edward grabbed the audition sheet from his desk and quickly skimmed it, frowning slightly at the details of past experience. She had taken part in nothing significant, and there was no way to ascertain how she would act were she given the role. Even if she were to perform a fantastic reading at this audition, there was no way for him to know how she would act in the actual situation.

"You have very little experience acting in movies and few legitimate references." Edward crossed his arms. "Why should I even consider you for this role?" The woman in front of her lip and his erection grew harder.

"I work hard, am a good actress, and capable of doing anything you, as my director, could throw at me," Bella responded, rising from her seat and injecting as much confidence as possible into her voice.

"Anything?" He raised his eyebrows, moving from his desk to right in front of her.

"Anything."

"If I were to demand that you get on your knees at this very minute and give me a blow job, would you?" The smirk on his lips grew wider as her eyes widened.

Quickly, Bella processed his remark in her mind. This role could be her big break. Desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

She fell to her knees, making her head level with his crotch, and moistened her lips at the sight of the large bulge protruding through his jeans. Bella caught his gaze, determination in her eyes. He watched, his mouth opening slightly, as she released the buttoned fly, and pulled his jeans and boxers over his ass.

Bella's plump lips parted, and she quickly set her mouth into motion. She took him deep into the back of her throat, a skill she had perfected during the lengthy hours of boredom that were plentiful in her tiny hometown. Edward groaned.

She pulled out slowly. Bella licked, sucked, and ran her tongue all over him, while she stroked up and down his shaft with one hand and massaged his balls with her other. His began to rock, pushing more of his cock into her mouth. She hummed lowly against his cock. Moans and groans were constantly leaving his lips.

Her mouth left his cock completely, and her hands moved to his behind, massaging his firm ass cheeks. Bella leaned in and took one of his balls into her mouth, sucking gently. She repeated the sensation on the other one.

She pulled her mouth away from his balls and plunged it over his hard length until she felt the rosy tip hit the back of her throat. Bella bobbed her head in and out, swirling her tongue around his length, all the while massaging his cheeks.

Edward gripped her hair tightly, thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth quickly. He grunted and shuddered with pleasure as he ejaculated. "Fuck," he exclaimed in as quiet a voice as possible, not wanting to draw attention to their activity. Bella swallowed all of him and licked residue cum from his cock.

"You-you've got the job," he stuttered, slightly out of breath. He made quick work of pulling up his underwear and jeans. "Tanya will contact you with the details," he explained breathily, indicating the blonde with the clipboard.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." Bella winked and smiled demurely as she gathered her things and made her way to the door.

"I expect a repeat performance, of longer duration and more substance in the future," he informed her as she exited his office.

Bella nodded and stepped out the office, gleeful in spite of the less than savoury taste in her mouth. She had finally gotten a break!

**A/N: Please review! **

**~ Laurel**


End file.
